


first date

by phoarda



Series: Erejean Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erejean Week, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoarda/pseuds/phoarda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean reflects on his first date. It seems whenever Eren's involved, romance is absent.</p><p>This one's really short. Written for <a href="http://erejean-week.tumblr.com/">Erejean Week 2k15</a>, Day 2 - First Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> so...uh...i have a document with all the planning/plotting i did for these prompts...and the only thing i wrote for first date was this: “uhhh dates are stupid and i think they would agree so after the movie they just go play video games in marco’s basement and make kissy faces with an exasperated marco chaperone”  
> sorry?

Jean had always thought that going on a date was supposed to be romantic.

Granted, he’d never been on one before. He supposed he probably wasn’t super knowledgable on the subject, but it was just…

Well, he’d normally pictured it taking place at a restaurant. A movie theatre, maybe, where they might hold hands in the dark and exchange blushing kisses.

He’d never have pictured his first date taking place in Marco’s basement. And he **definitely** wouldn’t have pictured Eren being the one taking him.

(Okay, so that last one was a bit of a lie. Going on a date with Eren had crossed his mind before, maybe more than a couple of times. Not that he was about to go telling anyone.)

Still, the experience was underwhelming, to say the least. Eating greasy pizza with Eren’s feet in his lap was not anywhere romantic, even when Eren sat up to mash his lips right up to Jean’s. He tasted like anchovies. Jean was too weirded out by the fish flavor to really get into it.

When Eren leaned back, they held eye contact for several seconds, regarding each other thoughtfully. Finally, Eren shrugged, then settled back into the arm cushion.

“Do you guys really have to do that here?” Marco asked. “I thought you came over to watch Captain America.”

Jean tried to be subtle when he wiped his mouth, but Eren caught him in the act, and threw a piece of pinapple at him.

“Sorry,” Jean said to Marco, glaring at Eren, who snickered none-too-quietly. “Quit throwing your weird-ass pizza toppings at me, you asshole.”

The whole kissing thing was pretty overrated, they’d both found out together. It wasn’t bad, but all in all the verdict seemed to be more ‘meh’ than anything else.

“Any more tom-foolery and I’m kicking you both out,” Marco warned, then turned back to the TV monitor and raised the volume.

Eren dug his toes into Jean's side. Jean gritted his teeth and pinched Eren's butt, which earned him a forceful kick to the shoulder, and the fight escalated until Marco dumped a glass of water over both of them.

To say that Jean's first date was underwhelming would be an understatement.


End file.
